


Grandpa

by luvsbitca



Series: Paper Rings [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove's Fears, Genius Billy Hargrove, Grandparents, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Worry about Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/luvsbitca
Summary: Steve's grandfather comes to Boston for a visit and takes Steve and Billy out for dinner – he notices something that Billy has always been desperate to hide and it prompts a reaction from Billy that may have implications for the couple.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Paper Rings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a simple, short addition all about Billy freaking out and Steve comforting him and then I thought it would be good to have at least one member of Steve's family be decent and then 6000 words later here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't know what it is with these two - I've had writer's block for years (along with WIPs that call to me desperately in the night) but these two are just calling to me. 
> 
> I got the info about the Maths units from a Criminal Minds episode I happened to be watching - gotta love things happening at the right time.

**Grandpa  
** by luvsbitca

Billy pulled open the door, wanting to yell at the person on the other side for interrupting his study but he bit that back, knowing if wasn't their fault he hadn't slept. Especially when he realised it was an old man standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi," the grey-haired, tall and thin man asked. "I'm looking for Steve."

"Grandpa?"

Billy poked his head out of the door and saw Steve walking down the hall with a big smile on his face.

"Steve," the man said, striding down the hallway and yanking Steve into a hug.

This must be Steve's father's dad, the man who had given Steve the ancient history books. If the stories, and the look on Steve's face, was any indication, this visit was much more welcome than the one from Steve's parents. Billy started to pull back into the room, unwilling to impose, when Steve tepped back and caught Billy's eye.

"Grandpa, you have to meet Billy," he started walking towards their room, assuming his grandfather was following. Steve closed the door behind them and then smiled at both men. "Grandpa, this is Billy, he's the reason I'm here at Harvard, he's a genius. Billy, this is my Grandpa – the one I told you about who moved to New Mexico."

Steve smiled at his grandfather.

"Hello, Sir." Billy said, holding his hand out.

"Call me Andrew," Steve's grandfather said, shaking his hand firmly. "A genius?"

Billy shrugged but Steve jumped straight in. "Yep, he's on an advanced course load and is going to finish his degree in two years."

"What are you studying?"

"Maths."

Andrew whistled. "And how are you the reason my Steve is at Harvard?"

"Billy was coming here and so I followed him," Steve said with a shrug. "Didn't want to come all alone."

Andrew smiled, looking between Billy and Steve. "Can I take you both out to dinner?"

"No, thank you." Billy said as Steve clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Yes, that's great. What?"

Billy looked at Steve and frowned. "I'm working on an assignment."

"Right, right," Steve said, suddenly remembering that Billy had been working on it all night and from the look of it still was. "Grandpa, let's go."

"Nice to meet you, Billy," Andrew said, reaching out his hand again.

"You too, Sir."

"Andrew," Andrew reminded with a smile and a gentle voice.

They left and Billy focussed back on his books. He was glad that Steve actually had someone in his life that was family and cared. He put his headphones back on, ignored the niggling wish he could have gone with them to learn more about Andrew and see Steve so happy, and focussed on his assignment. He finished it finally and threw down his headphones with a happy groan. He looked at the clock and swore, he had been sitting for too damned long. He covered the assignment and then changed into running clothes and went out. By the time he came back, sweaty and exhausted but feeling better than he had when he left, the room was still empty. He showered, dressed and collapsed into his own bed for the first time in a while. He was asleep minutes later.

Billy didn't stir when Steve opened the door and let himself in.

"He's asleep," Steve said, turning back to his grandfather.

"I understand, he looked pretty tired earlier. What time do you finish class tomorrow? I'm going to be here for a few days."

"Around 4."

"I'll come by at 5 and meet Billy properly, assuming he's finished his assignment."

"Yeah, it's due tomorrow. If he's sleeping, it's done, so 5 is good. Thanks for dinner, Grandpa."

Andrew hugged his grandson and left. Steve closed the door gently, locked it, and scrawled Billy a note before he crawled into bed with Billy – trying not to fall wake the blond.

-)(-)(-

Billy woke before Steve and smiled to find that the brunette had crawled into bed with him instead of sleeping in his own bed. They hadn't really spent a night in their own, separate, beds since they had moved to Harvard, with the exception of a distinctly disgusting cold Steve had caught. Billy slid out of Steve's embrace and crawled out of bed, leaning over to kiss the sleeping man on the head. He stretched, working out the kinks in his back and then walked over to the desk. He looked at the note and thought about telling Steve he couldn't but knew that Steve would be hurt, that Steve really wanted Billy to be…Billy shook his head, he added a quick reply and then taped it to their door. He sat back down and pulled out his assignment and read through all of the answers and their justifications carefully. It was all as correct as he could make it so he completed his cover page, double checked his referencing, and slipped it into the plastic sleeve ready to be handed in. He left it there and went to have a shower, Steve was sitting up in bed when he came back holding the slip of paper.

"Morning, babe," Billy said, pulling out some clean clothes and getting dressed.

"Your assignment all finished?"

"Yep."

"Good," Steve yanked Billy towards him when the blond got close enough, pulling him down into a kiss. "Then we can make out for a while before you have class."

"We're going to miss breakfast," Billy mumbled into Steve's mouth.

"We have muesli bars."

Billy laughed and let himself be pulled down and into the bed with Steve. "I'm having the chocolate chip ones."

"Deal," Steve said, untucking Billy's shirt and pressing him into the bed.

-)(-)(-

A little after four, Steve walked into their room to find Billy fixing his hair.

"Hey, sweetheart," Steve said, dropping his stuff down next to his desk. "You're looking amazing."

Billy smiled weakly. "I want to make a good impression."

Steve walked over and kissed him. "You don't need to be nervous."

Billy rolled his eyes at the taller man.

"He's my grandpa, I think he'll like you." Steve said, trying to wipe that unsure look off the blond's face.

"I hope so."

Steve kissed him again. "I love you so you don't need to be nervous."

"You actually like him," Billy said like that explained everything.

"Okay, we can both be nervous then."

Billy pushed Steve away. "Get dressed, princess."

Steve saluted and turned to find something to wear. He dressed while Billy continued fiddling with his hair.

"You look amazing."

"My hair isn't doing what it should."

"It looks pretty good to me but I can mess it up so you can start again if you like."

Billy glared at him.

"You sure you want me to come?" Billy asked.

Steve walked over and pulled Billy close. "I love you; I want you to get to know my grandpa, he's the only one who really cares about me."

There was a knock on the door. Steve beamed at Billy as he walked to the door and threw it open. His face changed slightly but he didn't stop smiling.

"Hey, Lor, what's up?"

Billy rolled his eyes where neither of them could see. Lorelai had a thing for Steve and didn't hide it that well and while Billy knew Steve was completely unaware and wouldn't be interested even if he realised, it was still a little uncomfortable to watch.

"Blake and I are having a party, we're going to be Amsterdam in the floor countries of the world party, are you and Billy going to come?"

"No, sorry." Steve said. "My grandpa's in town so Billy and I are going to go out to dinner with him."

"And here I am," Andrew said.

Billy stepped forward and stood next to Steve.

"Hi," Lorelai said, raising a hand in a half wave. "See you later, Steve."

Lorelai walked away and Steve walked back into the room to grab his wallet.

"Hello Billy," Andrew said.

"Hello…Andrew." Billy said, forcing the instinctive desire to call him sir again.

"I'm glad you were able to come tonight. Steve told me a little about you but not nearly enough."

Billy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Let's go, you ready, Billy?" Steve said, stepping up behind Billy.

Billy nodded and Steve followed him out, locking the door behind them.

"So, where is the cool place to get dinner around here?" Andrew asked.

Billy felt Steve's fingers brush his and smiled.

"Depends on what you feel like eating, Grandpa."

"Nope," Andrew said. "You take me to your favourite place."

Steve looked at Billy and then his grandpa. "I know where to go."

Steve led the way to the pub and they found a spot.

"This," Steve said. "Is the very first place we ate out when we moved here and it has the best pizza."

"I like pizza," Andrew said, shrugging off his jumper. "What's the best kind?"

"Pepperoni," Steve said.

"Loaded," Billy said. "Man, you need to eat more vegetables."

Steve shrugged. "I eat veggies every day – they always give them to us in the canteen."

Andrew laughed. "He was always a bad eater."

Steve groaned.

"So, Billy," Andrew said. "Steve told me you moved to Hawkins from California. You didn't think about going back to Cali?"

"Nah," Billy said, knocking his knee into Steve's under the table. "I wanted something new."

"Do you like Boston?"

Billy nodded. "I do."

"The last letter I got from Steve before the one telling me he was at Harvard said he hadn't been doing well at school and didn't think he'd get into university."

"Something happened," Steve said. "And here I am."

Andrew frowned at him. "Something bad?"

Steve fidgeted.

"So," Billy said, changing the subject. "What brought you to Boston?"

"I wanted to see Steve. My son mentioned his visit last time he called and I thought perhaps I should come out and see Steve. It's been too long since I spoke to him when it wasn't by phone or mail."

"It's just a shame Joan couldn't come," Steve said, then turned to Billy. "That's Grandpa's wife, she's a painter."

"What does she paint?" Billy said, happy to follow the topi change along.

"Ceramics, they are quite popular. She wanted to send something for Steve to use but we weren't sure what he would need in the dorms."

"Nothing really," Steve said. "But I'd love anything she did want to give me."

"I'll let her know."

"Hi," the waiter said when they came over. "What can I get you?"

Billy and Steve ordered and then Andrew, glancing quickly at the menu, added his choice.

"Steve told me you were the one who encouraged him to study ancient history."

Billy nodded. "He likes to read those books you gave him."

"I loved those books," Andrew said. "I wouldn't have wanted to live then but I certainly wish I could visit – it's fascinating."

"I know," Steve said, and started talking about the information from his course, catching Andrew's interest and they talked back and forth about Sulla, Canne, and other things that Billy would talk about late at night when they were relaxing. Billy took a breath and relaxed, now that Andrew wasn't focussed on him he felt more relaxed. He always worried when they were around someone who knew them that they might work it out. He didn't feel that same worry when it was just them in the dorms and at classrooms, hanging out around campus and studying at the libraries. Billy knew Steve had said he would tell his parents and the blond could kind of understand – Steve didn't really care about his parents but he was certain that if they completely cut him off Steve would feel the pain of their loss. But, Andrew, Steve actually liked his grandfather. It would break Steve's heart if Andrew found out and disowned him. Billy knew Steve was too cavalier about the idea of someone finding out about them. But, Steve just didn't see it the same way Billy did.

"Billy," Andrew said and Billy came back to the conversation. "Sorry, we must be boring you."

"No," Billy smiled and shrugged. "Steve talks about Rome all the time. Next semester he's going to start on Greece, I imagine I'll hear about them too."

"I have been using some of the money Mum keeps sending me to buy a few of the books that we'll be looking at next semester."

Billy turned and looked at Steve. "Yeah?"

Steve shrugged. "Thought I could do a little reading when you're driving us to Hawkins for the summer break."

"Driving?" Andrew asked, eyes on Billy. Billy catalogued his body language and expression and couldn't work out what was catching Andrew's attention.

"Yeah," Steve said. "It's only 14 hours so if we swap it's not so bad."

"How many times have you done it?" Andrew asked.

"Once to get here and then twice for breaks and one roundtrip on a long weekend when a friend of ours needed us."

Andrew frowned. "A roundtrip?"

"Yeah," Steve shrugged. "No big deal, Jane was having a bad time and needed us so we visited."

"It's not so bad," Billy said. "After all, we're poor university students far from home." Well, Steve was far from home and Billy got to see Max when they went to Hawkins.

Their dinner was brought out and they were distracted for a few minutes, which came at the perfect time to redirect Andrew.

"This is good," he said, a few slices in when they had been eating in silence.

"Yeah," Billy said. "Better than the food in the canteen though that's not really that bad."

"Tell me about your family, Billy, any siblings?"

Billy fought the desire to freeze.

"One, step sister, Max."

"Steve mentioned a Max." Andrew said. "Same one?"

"She joined the Party, the group I kinda babysat for." Steve explained, nodding.

"Is that how you met?"

"Sort of," Billy said.

"Billy and I got into a fight," Steve said with a laugh.

"You have a certain way to make good friends," Andrew laughed back. "Was this one your fault too?"

"Nah, I was Jonathan this time," Steve said with a proud smile. "And then Billy saw the error of his ways."

"And are you going to end up with his girl this time?" Andrew asked and Billy felt like the older gentleman was watching them and he felt sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. He moved a little in his chair ending up further away from Steve when he settled.

Steve laughed like he didn't realise that his grandfather might know; that the older man might be fishing for proof.

"Why would they leave Billy for me?" Steve asked.

Andrew's eyes darkened for a moment and he frowned.

"What's Joan working on?" Billy asked.

Andrew smiled at him. "A commission from someone in New York – an entire plate set, she's been working on it for weeks."

"Sound like a lot of work," Billy said. "Does she throw the pottery too?"

"Yeah," and Andrew started talking about his wife with a smile as they continued eating.

They finished their pizza and Steve made noises about an ice cream sundae while Billy moved around regretting the last piece of pizza.

"Hi," Andrew said, grabbing the waiter's attention. "Can you please pack up our leftovers?"

"Of course," they said, taking away Billy's and Andrew's plates. Steve's was empty.

"Thanks," Billy said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "No worries."

"So, I'm the only one who wants ice cream?" Steve asked, looking at them both.

"You are _always_ the only person who wants more food," Billy said, rolling his eyes.

"Always been a bottomless pit," Andrew joked. He stood up. "Just going to the bathroom."

"You pulled that last night too."

"Fine, I'm paying for dinner and won't take any arguments." Then he walked away.

"Steve, we-" Billy started, leaning over.

"I'm so glad he likes you," Steve whispered back.

Billy leaned closer. "I think he suspects."

"Of course he doesn't," Steve said. "No one ever does."

"Steve," Billy said but caught sight of Andrew turning so he pulled away with a shake of his head.

Andrew was carrying the box of leftovers and handed them to Steve. "For later."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Let's go and get ice cream."

Billy hid his groan – Steve had a thing about not eating ice cream alone and he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk if he ate ice cream as well.

"Yes," Steve said, bumping into Billy's shoulder.

They walked along and headed towards the ice cream parlour.

"So, Billy, what's your favourite class?"

"I started a new one this semester that's amazing, it's called Maths 55, apparently it's one of the ones that Harvard is best known for though apparently advanced maths is not one of Harvard's strong suits and I've been told I should have gone to Caltech or MIT or something but-"

"What?" Steve asked shocked, turning around and looking at Billy questioningly.

Billy shrugged. "Normally it's a two-semester course that starts last semester, but I didn't come in on the same track as most of the people in there. So, I'm doing a weird back and forth thing."

"You should be somewhere else?" Steve asked again.

"No," Billy said, turning to look at Steve. "Listen, I have always liked maths and all but," he shrugged and looked over Steve's shoulder. "But, I mean, I would have called bullshit on even thinking about fucking _theoretical_ fucking mathematics before that meeting with the Dean and Professor Reid. There's no way I though I would be able to do Maths 25 let alone this one. It's supposed to be the most difficult in the world for fuck's sake and I thought Maths 15 was going to be fucking hard and now here we are. I'm in the right place, I like it here and so do you."

Steve blinked at him for a minute and then grinned. "The hardest in the world?"

Billy shrugged and looked at Andrew then back at Steve. "Yeah."

Steve beamed. "We definitely need ice cream."

"Yes," Andrew said, smiling gently. "Favourite flavours?"

"Billy can't decide and always gets something different," Steve said. "But I always get chocolate."

"You used to like it with marshmallows," Andrew said.

"I haven't had it that way since Grandma died," Steve told him, face dropping a little. "You still like strawberry?"

Andrew nodded and led the way into the ice cream parlour.

They all ordered and walked back outside, eating slowly as they walked Andrew back to his car. They said their goodbyes and Billy drifted back as Steve and Andrew said their proper goodbyes as Andrew was flying home the next day.

"How are you doing?" Steve asked, walking over after his grandfather had driven off.

"I'm going to explode."

"Then don't finish the ice cream."

Billy rolled his eyes and then handed Steve his half-eaten cone. Steve chuckled and took it. Billy thought back over the night as they walked back to the dorms. Everything he thought about, every little question and look he recalled made him surer that Andrew didn't just suspect, that he _knew_ , and with each step and each little bit of certainly the worse the feeling in the pit of his stomach got. As soon as they got to their building, he rushed up the stairs with Steve following behind. Billy unlocked the door and shouldered it open.

"Fuck," Billy whispered. He walked further into the room and looked around frantically. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Billy?"

Billy turned around. "He knows."

"What?"

"What? He fucking knows about us, you could see it on his face, fuck, fuck, this is bad, Steve."

Steve frowned. "You think he knows we're together?"

"Fuck, fuck," Billy picked up a book on his desk and threw it at the wall. It bounced off and Billy reached out for another but Steve's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"It's okay."

Billy yanked his hand free. "No, it's fucking not, this is going to get back to your parents and then we're going to be-"

Steve stepped in behind Billy and wrapped his arms around the blond. "It's okay, it's okay, if he knows it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," Billy spat, struggling but not getting anywhere.

Steve pressed his hand over Billy's chest and held him close. "Breath for me sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

"You have no idea," Billy said, losing all strength and collapsing back into Steve. "You don't know, you don't know what could happen to us."

"Shh," Steve said, tugging gently. "Come with me, come on, let's just lie down for a moment."

"Steve," Billy said plaintively but went willing.

Steve let them both collapse down onto the bed and kept his arms around Billy, tight and comforting.

"Steve," Billy said, wriggling and turning, accidently elbowing Steve in his attempt to turn but didn't respond, didn't stop, until he was turned around and pressed to Steve, front to front, his face buried next to Steve's neck.

"It's okay, sweetheart, whatever happens, I'm here and I've got you."

Billy shook his head.

"If he knows, then he knows," Steve said. "If he does, he could have said something, he didn't and it's going to be okay."

"What if it's not, what if he tells people and they find out and they…they…they hurt you."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Steve said. "I lost you once, watched you get hurt so many times and never again, Billy, it's okay, I promise, it's going to be okay."

"No," Billy argued. "No, because it's been too good and things have been so good and it's never this good and it can't be this good and something's going to ruin it and ruin this and I love being here and studying and bad things happen when I love something."

"You love me," Steve said, he had no idea what to do or say to make this better, to make Billy believe him but through arguments and anger and Billy pulling away every time Steve got too close, they had made it to this place and they were in love and they were going to have a life together and Steve was still wearing the ring Billy gave him and Billy was still wearing the earring and Steve meant what he said – there were people in his life who knew and didn't care and there was this man in his arms who made all of the parts of Steve that felt odd all his life feel connected to all of Billy's odd parts.

"I do, and it's going to ruin your life."

"No, no, Billy, you saved my life, you have to know that. If it wasn't for you I'd be in Hawkins working at the video store and it would because I'd be with the Party and I'd be working with Robin but I wouldn't know what to do with my life but now, because of you I'm not lost in my own life, I have something to do, something to look forward to, and it's because of you. You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me. Billy Hargrove, you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Billy shook his head. "You don't understand."

"No," Steve admitted. "I don't, but you can tell me."

"Loving me is going to ruin you."

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss Billy just on the tip of his ear; one of the few places he could reach.

"Loving me is going to make your life so hard, don't you understand that there are so many people out there who hate us just because we love each other?"

"I know," Steve said. "I know they do but I'm not going to let them stop me."

"What if they all leave, your parents and your grandpa, what if the Party leaves."

"Oh, Billy, sweetheart, you don't think they all know? I declared my love for a dead clone who looked like you."

Billy blinked.

"Robin knows, Robin knows all about it and understands us, Billy, they aren't going anywhere."

"But…"

Steve waited for more but Billy didn't say anything even as his mouth moved occasionally against Steve's neck.

"Billy?" Steve asked, later.

Billy pulled back and looked at Steve, eyes bright but there were no traces of tears.

"Sweetheart," Steve leaned forward and kissed Billy's lips gently.

"I'm not sweet."

"Says the guy who brings home my favourite lollies on days when he knows I've got an assignment to work on."

"I want to be better for you," Billy mumbled, eyes drooping.

"You're already the best for me," Steve said, kissing Billy's eyelids and knowing they wouldn't open again. "Go to sleep, it's okay, I've got you."

"I…I…love you, babe," Billy mumbled.

"Love you too," Steve said. He stayed there for a few minutes until he was sure Billy was asleep and then tried to move but the blond wouldn't let him go so Steve relaxed in the hold until he felt willing to try again. This time he was able to extricate himself and shimmied down the bed. He took off Billy's boots and undid his jeans and took them off. Then he changed his own clothes, checked the door was locked, and turned off the lights before slipping into bed again. Steve wasn't tired but he didn't want to be too far from Billy. He'd made friends with some girls in the social work department and had picked their brains, finding out what textbooks to read to learn more about people who had been physically abused by parents. He'd even photocopied more than a few pages and sent them to Max, via Dustin, so she could read about it too. Steve knew he'd never really understand but he wanted to be able to understand more than he had before. He'd stopped after he'd read a bit about neglect and the impact that could have – he wasn't quite ready to deal with that yet. Billy and the Party were there for him and that helped so he decided it was enough for now.

Steve lie awake for a long time, Billy next to him, and thought about how much this meant to him – how much he loved this man and didn't want to lose him and the fact that it hadn't been that much longer than a year since he'd kissed Billy, drunk and horny and a little bit stupid but wanting and so tired of never getting what he wanted. Then he had got Billy and now he had Billy and Billy had him and Steve was so fucking determined not to lose the life they could have.

Steve woke up in the morning when Billy moved out of his arms.

"Billy?"

"Go back to sleep, babe."

"Come back to bed." Steve said, seeing it was still dark.

"Need the toilet, be back in a minute."

Steve forced himself to stay up until Billy came back and crawled back into bed.

"Go to sleep," Billy said, pressing close.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I will get it out of you," Steve mumbled, holding Billy close.

Billy kissed him and Steve fell asleep.

The next time Steve woke up, Billy was sitting up in bed reading and Steve was using his thigh for a pillow.

"Hey," Billy said, he put his book down and looked at Steve.

"Hey," Steve said, stretching. "What time is it?"

Billy shrugged. "Not sure, not late, I couldn't get back to sleep."

"What, why?"

"I was thinking about-" Billy paused at the knock on the door. He climbed out of bed, put his jeans on, dropped the book on the other bed and then went to open the door. Andrew was standing on the other side.

"Hello, Billy, sorry to interrupt you both so early."

Steve came to stand next to Billy.

"Morning, no problem, come in. I'll just go and get us all some coffee or something."

"No, please stay, I just came to say goodbye, I'm off to the airport," Andrew said. Billy's breath caught, he'd said goodbye the night before – why was he here?

Steve moved back and Andrew followed him in. Billy caught Steve's eye and looked worried but the brunette couldn't do anything at the moment to reassure him.

"I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed meeting you, Billy," Andrew said. "And how glad I am that you are looking after Steve."

Billy's entire face collapsed.

"Billy," Steve said.

Andrew reached out and laid a hand on Billy's shoulder. Billy flinched but didn't pulled away. Andrew let go with a frown. "I don't want to upset you boys, I just thought you should know that I'm happy for you and glad for Steve."

"You are?" Steve asked, a little unsure – eyes on Billy.

"Of course, I know people don't get it nowadays but it's not a new thing, quite popular in Sparta and Greece back in the day too. My aunt never married – lived with her companion Annie for the entirety of her life. No one ever mentioned that they were in love but I used to stay with them in the summer and I knew."

"How'd you know?" Billy asked, voice weak.

"I know Steve and I know how Steve talks about you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And…if you ever need a safe place, I'll be a safe place."

"We need to be more careful," Billy told Steve fiercely.

"No," Andrew said. "I shouldn't have come, I wanted to reassure you not upset you."

"I'm glad you know, Grandpa," Steve said. "And I'm glad you are happy for me because Billy is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I felt the same way about your grandmother."

Steve smiled sadly. "I miss her too."

Andrew reached out and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "I should go, I'm sorry if I upset you, Billy."

"Talk to you soon, Grandpa," Steve said, walking him to the door. He locked it and then went back to Billy who still looked upset. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy and held him close.

"Billy? Talk to me."

"He does know."

"Yeah, but it's okay because he doesn't care about that – he's just happy for me and us. It's going to be okay."

"We need to be more careful, Steve."

"Okay, we can be more careful out there but we are not doing anything different in here."

"We've become too-"

"No," Steve said. "We haven't. Lorelai flirts with me all the time – thought I hadn't noticed? I did but I'm not quite sure what to say to her so oblivious works for me and you are a flirt just like you were in school. Grandpa worked it out because he knows me. Mum and Dad didn't suspect a thing – you know that and it's because they don't know a thing about me. The Party knows and doesn't care, Robin knows, but all of them only know because I told them. Here's the thing, Billy, sweetheart, you don't want to actually stop living like we do. You're scared. I understand that because I know that your dad is a bigot and a bastard and…fuck, Billy, I will do just about whatever you need me to do within reason outside of these walls but inside this room we're not doing anything different."

Billy's head thumped forward onto Steve's collarbone.

"Steve."

"It's okay," Steve said. "I know this is your biggest fear after your father having power over you again."

"What they fuck, are you seeing a shrink of something?"

"No, but it might be a good idea."

"Fuck no."

Steve nodded. "Talk to me?"

Billy sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, let's go for a run, clear our heads."

"Yeah, let's go for a run."

They changed into their running clothes, sitting on opposite beds to lace up their sneakers and they left without saying anything else.

"You lead," Steve said as soon as they were done stretching.

With that, Billy started to run. Steve stayed with him, confident that he would be able to keep up with any interesting turns Billy might take. They ran for an hour, circling around the campus and Steve half expected Billy to start for home but he didn't – heading away from campus instead and picking up the pace while Steve wished he was a little more willing to go running as much as the blond was. It started to rain, lightly at first but still Billy didn't stop and Steve wished he could…just for a moment. He didn't let it show though, if he did, made even a movement about needing to stop Billy would and Billy needed this so Steve kept running. It was pouring down, lightning lighting the horizon by the time Billy ran into the empty park and stopped beneath a large tree. Steve stopped next to him and bent at the waist, breathing heavily. He lifted his head and looked at Billy who was stretching his legs out next to the tree – the blond was breathing heavily but he didn't look nearly as wrecked by the run as Steve felt.

"You need to understand," Billy said when Steve finally stopped panting. Steve looked at him, hoping he'd continue. "I have spent years, _years_ , scared of my father finding out. One of the last things my mother said to me was to be careful to never let my father know about me. She knew about me and she accepted me but she knew that Neil wouldn't just kick me out, wouldn't just disown me; he's beaten the crap out of me for breaking a glass and wasting his money so could you imagine what he would do if he found out I was a…a…" Billy dropped his voice, "homosexual."

"I understand."

"And, people knowing terrifies me."

"I know."

"But you're wrong."

Steve frowned at him.

"My biggest fear is you being hurt, because of me or not, but you being hurt is the thing that scares me. And my…Neil isn't the only person out there who hates people like us."

"I know, I do, but I don't find it as terrifying as the idea of the Gate opening again."

Billy's eyes went distant for a moment and Steve remembered the nights that Billy would sometimes wake up from a vicious dream. "I have never thought of it that way but you're right and I…" Billy took a deep breath, "I…don't want us to change anything. I don't want anything to be different because I don't want to lose what we have but I'm…fuck, Steve, I'm scared okay. I'd convinced myself that nothing could hurt us here but your grandpa worked out our relationship so fast and I don't want to lose this thing we have where we sleep in the same too small bed every night and I know you snore if you drink beer and you know that I'm weird about my clothes being clean and all the other shit."

Steve sighed, smiling, so fucking happy and sad and in love he could scream. "Can I kiss you?"

Billy nodded.

Steve stepped into Billy's space and pulled him into a kiss, Billy's rain-soaked skin still warm against his cold fingers.

"It's going to be okay," Steve said, pulling back.

"Because you've got me?" Billy asked, and no one else would have been able to hear the note of question in his tone.

"Fuck yes, I've got you," Steve said, kissing Billy again.

Billy smiled and kissed Steve back and then pulled back. "You know now we have to run home."

Steve groaned and dropped his head down onto Billy's shoulder.

"Let's go," Billy said. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can go home and you can die in bed instead of here in a park."

"I hate you," Steve mumbled.

"Right back at you, babe."

"I hope you know the way."

Billy did, running a different way back to the campus but thankfully it was more direct and they ended up back at their dorms quickly. They showered, then Steve sent Billy to get them lunch while he lounged on the bed and lamented how his legs would feel the next day. Billy came back with lots of food. They settled down to eat and then Billy pushed Steve into bed, handed him a book, and Steve started reading to him. Billy fell asleep twenty minutes in and Steve smiled, kissed him on the head, and then put the book down and fell asleep too.

**The End**


End file.
